1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to polyoxyalkylated polyol polyesters having improved antistatic properties. More particularly, the invention relates to polyoxyalkylated polyol polyesters derived from certain polyoxyalkylated ethylene diamines.
2. Prior Art
In copending U.S. application Ser. No. 453,741 filed Mar. 22, 1974, which application is a division of U.S. application Ser. No. 177,136, filed Sept. 1, 1971, there is described the preparation of polyesters by the reaction of a hydrogen-reactive compound and an alkylene oxide adduct of a nitrogen-containing compound. These polyesters are disclosed as useful antistatic agents for melt-formed polymers.
The present invention is an improvement in the invention disclosed in the aforesaid applications in that it has now been found that a certain group of polyesters derived from certain polyoxyalkylated ethylene diamines possess improved dye-light fastness and antistatic properties.